


Also Hopeless Romantics

by Voolffman



Series: They are HOPELESS [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :3, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Plagg and Tikki - Freeform, but fluffy, but very light, he must be gooey on the inside, like camembert, so ye I ship it, very light angst, what does Tikki see in him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: Marinette wants Adrien.Tikki wants Plagg.And Marinette puts her foot in her mouth.But not literally.





	Also Hopeless Romantics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammy/gifts).



> So I was kinda sorta asked to do a continuation, but it was more akin to a suggestion, so I wrote this. But slightly different..... hope they don't mind....but I thought this was more Marinette and Tikki ish.....

“Oh Adrien,” Marinette sighed wistfully while lying on her bed as she stared longingly at her wall of pictures of Adrien. She then frowned as she rolled onto her back grumbling, “If only I could actually speak one coherent and/or cohesive sentence around you….”  
Tikki shook her head at her young charge, both amused and slightly fed up with her charge’s continued behavior. “Marinette,” she smiled softly, floating over to her, “Trust me when I say this, it's not as hard as you think to tell someone who you truly love that you love them.”  
Marinette smiled ruefully at the sweet kwami, “Not that I don't appreciate the advice and support Tikki, but I don't think you really understand.”  
Tikki looked at her curiously, “What do mean, Marinette?”  
The girl looked away awkwardly, “Well, you know, to be in love….”  
Tikki looked down at her, miffed, “You think I don't know what it's like to be in love?”  
Marinette blushed profusely, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, “Well if you did it's not like you ever talk about him…”  
“Well,” Tikki huffed, “If you must know, his name is Plagg and I love him very much. Hmph.” A small tear gathered in the corner of the Kwami’s eye, “And I miss him very much.”  
Seeing how upset her Kwami was, Marinette jumped up and carefully hugged her sweet little Kwami. “I'm sorry Tikki!” she sniffled, “maybe one day we'll be united with who we love!”  
And after their hug fest they went onto eat chocolate chip cookies and watch the fluffiest chick flicks one could find.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, as they say:  
> That's all folks!  
> Unless I feel like adding......


End file.
